1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to techniques for indicating unavailability of a file.
2. Background
Video content is a sequence of still images that is capable of representing motion with respect to objects that are depicted in the still images. Video content may be provided to users in a computer system in any of a variety of situations. For example, a user may select video content for viewing from an online service, such as iTunes®, YouTube®, Yahoo!® Video, MSN® Video, etc. In another example, video content may be provided to a user as an online advertisement when the user accesses a Web site with which the online advertisement is associated. In accordance with this example, a publisher who provides the Web site may serve the online advertisement along with other online content associated with the Web site to the user.
A provider of video content may upload a video file that includes the video content to a server. For instance, the server may be provided in a networked environment, such as the Internet. An uploaded video file often is encoded into a designated format (e.g., bitrate encoded) before the video content that is included in the video file may be provided to users in the computer system. The encoding of a video file may take a relatively long time (e.g., multiple minutes) depending on the size of the video file.
The provider may wish to view a list of video files that are uploaded to the server. For instance, a graphical user interface may be provided to the provider to enable the provider to view the list of video files. Such a list often includes uploaded video files that are being encoded, even though such files typically are not available for processing until encoding is completed. Accordingly, including the uploaded video files that are being encoded in the list may inaccurately suggest that those files are available for processing other than the encoding.
Thus, systems, methods, and computer program products are needed that are capable of indicating unavailability of an uploaded video file that is being encoded.